Asura's Power
Asura's Power is the thirty-fourth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Yūichirō dies, but his life is maintained by the power of angels. Asuramaru informs him that he is even less human than before. With Asuramaru's power, he attacks and battles Crowley in an attempt to save Guren. Asuramaru manages to possess him until Kimizuki traps him in Kiseki-o's coffin and drains his demonic energy. The Moon Demon Company flees, leaving Guren behind. The soldiers spot a single vampire standing in their path and prepare to fight. Mikaela Hyakuya watches them approach and states it's time for those humans to return Yu to him. Long Summary Yū coughs up blood after overdosing on pills to increase his power at the end of the previous chapter. Inside his mind, Asuramaru, calling him hopeless, comments on how Yū appeared to give up on revenge and then became obsessed with living and family. He asks Yū if he wants power that badly. Yu says he does need power to save Guren. He begs Asuramaru to give him power. Asuramaru says yes. If Yu wants power, he’ll give him all he asks for and more since he feeds on ugly human emotions like obsession and greed. However he complains that the pills Yū took before are a problem as they force the curse to go crazy while keeping his greed in check. Asuramaru says that the contradiction won’t do. He states that Yū cannot expect to just take drugs and get stronger without any consequences so Yū asks how he can get stronger. Asuramaru says he can’t answer that as Yu is already dead. He says that it was a quick death. Yu took so much of the drug that all his internal organs ruptured and his heart exploded. He says while he has powerful regenerative abilities, but that kind of damage is beyond him. He says Yu’s done. Dead. Then, he amends his statement, saying that at least he should be. The only reason he isn’t is because of those disgusting angels. Their power is forcibly keeping him alive. They peer into the background of Yū's mind and see something lying on the ground. Yu asks Asuramaru what it is. He says he doesn’t know but from there it looks like a trumpet. Yu has the urge to take the trumpet, but Asuramaru warns him not to take it and insists that Yu take him instead since angels can be far nastier than demons. Asuramaru notices that Yu’s heart has starting beating again and says that now that it’s fixed, he can take care of the rest. He stabs into Yu's abdomen, telling him not to go with the trumpeters and instead stay with him, accept him. He tells Yu that he can heal him but when he tries to he says that he cannot return Yu to normal. He complains that Yū lost even more of his humanity than before and has become even uglier. Asuramaru orders him to never do that again and claims Yu's body is his. Yu says he does not care and demands for Asuramaru's power. Asuramaru calls him a greedy little human wretch and tells Yu that he has already given it to him as three pills worth of the drug is in effect. He can use all his strength for the next two to three minutes without becoming a demon. Asuramaru then tells Yu to awaken. Yu wakes up to his friends' panicked faces. He says he is okay and has something to do. With immense speed and power, he leaps from the ground and breaks through the wall to reach Crowley and attacks him. He demands that Crowley give Guren back, and Crowley wonders if he is really human. The two fight, and Crowley delights in the fact he may have to use both hands for once. Guren, whose wrists have been bound, gets between them and orders Yu to leave. When Yu asks why he is still not strong enough, Crowley answers that it is because Yu is only livestock and asks if Yu fears cows and pigs revolting someday. He insists vampires will never fear humans. Yu repeatedly yells at him to shut up and die, and they exchange blows. Guren orders Yu to stop. He says that Yū's demon will take over if he uses more power than that. Yu refuses to leave. Crowley mutters that he is beginning to get bored and decides to kill Yu. Guren tells Yū that he has a plan, but Yu needs to leave. Yu does not listens and demands Asuramaru to give him enough power to save Guren and to save his friends. He wants Asuramaru to give him the power to protect his family. Asuramaru is delighted to help, especially now that the drug has completely worn off. Now he can give Yu all the power he desires. He tells him to need it, crave it and let his greed rule. Yu's desires overwhelm him, and half of his face darkens and a horn sprouts from his head as he becomes a demon. Yu enjoys the power. Crowley says that Ferid always makes interesting things happen. He says that Yu is so lively and full of energy that he wants Yu's blood now and mentions he may drink Yu dry the next time he gets close. Yu challenges Crowley again. He hears Kimizuki asking Kiseki-Ō to begin the count to nine until the devil's coffin opens. After Kiseki-o gets to four, Yu invites Kimizuki to kill this bloodsucker together, but Kimizuki notices Yu's horn. Guren warns Kimizuki that Yu has been possessed and to grab him and run. Yu tells Guren to shut up now that he has the power to rescue him. Kimizuki tells Yu that that what he said before was right. In this screwed up world...there's no point to living if you don't have a family to cling to. He then says that's why it's his turn to rescue him. Kiseki-o finishes the countdown and captures Yu with the devil's coffin. Kimizuki joins with the rest of their squad while Kiseki-o begs to kill Yu, who is in his coffin. Kimizuki orders him to only knock out the demon inside of Yu. He reveals that Kiseki-o's special ability is to suck in and trap any enemy within melee range who has heard the entire count to nine. He orders Kiseki-Ō to spit him out and catches Yu in his arms. He's glad that it worked as Yu's horn is gone meaning that the demon possession has stopped. They run toward Shinya, who orders them to move. Vampire reinforcements are coming. They join with Narumi Squad and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika Inoue reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. Mikaela Hyakuya watches as they approach him. He states that it's time those humans returned Yu to him. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 9